


It runs in the family

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which maybe the Yu's shouldn't be in charge of making morality





	It runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [U nas to rodzinne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307243) by [Regalia1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992)



Family meant something different to the Yu’s. It didn’t mean affection or care or wishing the best for your children. Family meant legacy. It meant being tutored to perfection it meant every appearance being criticized and it meant that Alex and Morgan’s parents did not love them half as much as their truly prized creation no matter what they did or how much time they devoted to it.

Legacy meant they would marry someone brilliant and treat their children the same way. Grooming them for greatness and out of the humanity that the Yu’s barely had in the first place.

It meant William hesitated longer when decided what kind of shoes to wear in the morning that sending Dahl and signing their deaths, dooming every survivor on Talos 1.

Legacy is immortality and it isn’t beautiful.


End file.
